Wild Moon Tribe
General Information Wild Moon Tribe is a European based all-mahirim clan. Members are encouraged to roleplay though it is not required. It is however required to respect the roleplay of other players and not to disrupt it in an ooc manner. Bearing this in mind mahirim characters of all play styles, from player-killer to crafter, hardcore player to casual player are welcome to apply. The clan is made up of smaller packs; each pack will have 4-10 members and will be led by an Alpha. Honor “The Long Claw see the mahirim as hunters, all others as prey. The group's raiding parties strike mercilessly against the settlements of other races, killing and looting with relish. The Long Claw are traditionalists who want to keep the mahirim race strong, untamed and ferocious. There are frequent disagreements between the Long Claw and the Elders.” The Wild Moons are followers of the Long Claw group and have a simple but strict code of honor, with a few basic rules that all know of. First, hunting other mahirim is forbidden, though this rule is void when it comes to those who attack first, or those who have "forgotten" themselves. This includes any cultist of the Moon-beast, or any mahirim who settles down too much in civilization and mingles unnecessarily with other races. Second, a Wild Moon's word is her bond. Any promise made must be kept, whomever it is made to, even Prey. Naturally, Wild Moons do not usually find a reason to give their word to Prey, but when taxing them it is most important for the sake of the tribe to keep ones word and leave them at peace for the agreed time span, so that the Prey will pay the next time they are taxed. Ranks Every mahirim in the Wild Moon Tribe is a part of an unspoken pecking-order. First come the different titles, in rank order from high to low they are: Elder, Judicator, Alpha, Second and Wilder. Mules are considered below all these ranks but it is not an official title. Amongst each of these titles, there is an internal order of who is the most experienced and respected. The packs of the tribe are likewise ranked, but only the First Pack is officially named by the Elders. Elder An Elder is a highly regarded member of the tribe who has proven him/herself over the years. They have earned the respect of the other tribe members through proving themselves over again, both in combat and in matters of wisdom. They hold council and decide on the greater matters of the tribe, taking help from Judicators and all the pack Alphas when necessary. Sometimes they settle conflicts and bouts if the matter is very grave, but generally they leave this to the Judicators. Some Elders are still acting Alphas, some have stepped down and let others take over. The most respected and highest ranked Elder is called the Eldest. Judicator A Wild Moon who has been selected by the elders for his/her great wisdom, to serve as a judge in conflicts between tribe members. They are first and foremost called upon to settle disagreements, and their word is respected by the members of the tribe. Many Judicators are still members of packs, most as Alphas or Seconds. Alpha The leader of a pack, sometimes also referred to as the First. When the pack is in combat, they must obey the alpha's commands or suffer dire consequences. Second In larger pack, the Alpha chooses a Second, who is his/her advisor and who acts as Alpha when he/she is away. Wilder A member of the Wild Moon Tribe who has no other specific title is referred to as a Wilder. Roleplay There will be roleplay events within the guild. These can be anything from Honor Duels to settle an argument, to revels to celebrate the full moon, to regular hunting parties. At the start of the game events will mostly be aimed towards finding and claiming suitable territory. Category:Roleplay Clans Category:Cl-Servername